Apoyame
by electra78
Summary: Si Hannes hubiera logrado vencer al Titan aquel día y Carla siguiese viva...


Cien años.

La tranquilidad, la paz, los días cotidianos. Rápidamente, todo fue olvidado. Nadie podía recordar esos días. Porque en unos instantes, todo fue destruido.

El Titán Colosal. La causa de que ahora los habitantes del distrito Shiganshina sufrieran y volvieran a recordar el terror. Aquel pueblo sereno era escenario de masacre. Quizás pudieron estar a salvo por otros 50 o 100 años mas incluso pero no por toda la eternidad ¿O quizás si? Ya no se podía determinar el futuro. Aquel gigante se habia encargado de ello.

Y en las ruinas de una casa, un niño de mirada determinada, una niña que ya conocía lo cruel que podía ser el mundo se esforzaban por sacar a la madre del hogar. Hannes corrió rápidamente para defender a Carla y a sus hijos pero se detuvo en seco al mirar al sonriente Titán que estaba en frente suyo.

Hannes se paralizo, habia sido instruido para que conociera de memoria todo acerca de esas abominaciones. Punto débil, darse prisa por matarlos. Pero ahora verlo a vivo y a todo color, el olvido todo lo que aprendió.

Aquel monstruo, era el Horror.

Con todo el espanto invadiendo sus sentidos, Hannes recordó lo que Carla le habia suplicado que hiciera, correr y salvarlos dejándola a ella.

̎''Eso hare'' pensó decidido ''Es ahora o nunca ''

Pero lo que lo detuvo, fue el recordar lo que Eren le habia dicho esa mañana.

̎ ¿Es que no tienes voluntad de pelear?

La verdad, era que no lo habia sentido mucho. Pensaba que no pasaría nada nunca, las paredes eran fuertes y demasiado altas. Ninguno de esos podía entrar o trepar. Pero allí estaba. '' Ahora es cuando comprendo, que uno no puede quedarse siempre tranquilo. La perfección y la tranquilidad existen, pero nunca duran para siempre''

El Titán, parecía estar sonriendo. Parecía que aquel ser sin ideas concretas o cordura se estaba burlando del hombre indefenso. Y de pronto Hannes supo que si no demostraba todo el esfuerzo de su entrenamiento, que era mas que alguien que solo se dedicaba a beber y pasar el tiempo, que dejaba a aquel ser salirse con la suya…

-¡TU MALDITA SONRISA LA TENDRE POR SIEMPRE DESGRACIADO!- grito Hannes levantando la espada.

* * *

Eren seguía jalando a su madre de los brazos.

-¡EREN, SAL DE AQUÍ! ¿NO VES QUE NADIE VIVIRÁ SI SIGUES DE NECIO?

-¡Y TU NO ENTIENDES QUE NO SOY CAPAZ DE DEJARTE AQUÍ!

Como ultimo recurso, Carla estaba a punto de soltar alguna palabra que hiriera a Eren, que la hiciera odiarla aunque su corazón sufriera, que quisiera borrar esas palabras y decirle cuanto lo amaba. ''Mi dolor no durara mucho'' fue su triste consuelo.

En eso, sintió que alguien más levantaba el peso que la aplastaba.

-¡Hannes!- exclamo la madre al verlo ayudar a Eren- ¿Qué haces?- volvió a preguntar.

-Pagar mi deuda- respondió sencillamente este.

Eren y Mikasa miraron hacia donde el Titán estuvo tan solo unos segundos. Justamente en el lugar donde ahora un esqueleto gigante se estaba evaporandose y sus asquerosas cenizas eran llevadas por el viento. Lo habia matado, Hannes lo habia logrado.

-¡Eren, deja de mirar como pasmarote, que el tiempo es lo único que no tenemos!- indico el hombre, Eren reacciono, Mikasa se unió y entre los tres, pudieron liberar a Carla.

-Ahora- Hannes acomodo a Carla en sus brazos, verificar si la mujer podía usar las piernas era un lujo que no se podían dar-Tenemos que correr, no se detengan por nada del mundo y no se alejen de mi.

Mientras huían de todo ese desastre, a través de callejones y de las visiones de conocidos junto con personas siendo devoradas y la sangre, Carla tomo conciencia mientras se agitaba en los brazos de Hannes.

̎'' Estoy viva, estamos vivos ¿pero por cuanto tiempo? ''

* * *

Aquel mismo día mientras estaban alejándose en un barco de refugiados, el Titán Acorazado rompió el muro María. Shiganshina cayó bajo el dominio de los Titanes. La humanidad pago por 100 años de tranquilidad. Y con la amenaza de que el Titán Colosal regresara, ahora el futuro estaba más incierto que nunca.

Carla mantenía abrazados a Armin y a Mikasa mientras Eren veía como se alejaban mas y mas de su hogar. Ya nunca podría regresar.

En medio de los lloriqueos, los lamentos y los susurros de los sobrevivientes y en sus recuerdos recientes de la gente gritando, llorando antes de que el Horror se los tragara sin piedad, Eren declaro:

-Voy a eliminar a los Titanes del mundo.

Carla hizo como que no escucho eso. Seguramente era un pretexto para que Eren entrara al ejercito. Decidió que se recuperara del susto antes de volver a tocar ese tema.

* * *

-¡Eren basta!-grito Carla apartando a su hijo del oficial-Discúlpelo por favor.

Fue durante el tiempo en que eran refugiados. La comida escaseaba y los habitantes del muro Rose no dejaban de quejarse de que era culpa de los sobrevivientes que tuvieran tantas dificultades. La verdad es que Carla sentía el mismo enfado ¿Cómo se atrevían a decir eso, sin ellos estando a punto de morir, de contemplar la amenaza de todos esos años, sin sentir ni ver?

La diferencia entre Carla y Eren era que la primera sabia cerrar la boca. Y pelear en esos momentos no era lo mejor.

El gobierno decidió poner en marcha el plan para la reconquista del muro María. Si habían creído que su idea funcionaria, resulto todo lo contrario e incluso se llego a pensar que eso no fue mas que un pretexto para disminuir el numero de ''indeseados '' porque de los 250 mil hombres que fueron a pelear por las tierras, regresaron solamente una porción muy pequeña.

Y el abuelo de Armin no estuvo en ese número reducido.

Esa noche mientras Carla y Mikasa lo consolaban, Eren tomo aire y miro la oscura noche.

-Todo es culpa de los Titanes- dijo - Si tan solo pudiéramos vencerlos- Tomo aire para decirle a su madre lo que decidió- Voy a aplicar para entrar al entrenamiento militar.

-Eren- empezó a decir Carla suavemente- Creo que ya sabes, cual mi opinión al respecto.

-Lo se- asintió Eren- Pero lo haré.

-Hijo- su madre aparto suavemente a Armin dirigiéndose hacia Eren, lo tomo de los brazos y lo miro- De milagro logramos salvarnos. Podemos seguir aquí juntos, y respirar aliviados de que abrimos los ojos un día más.

-¡Un día mas para que gente como los oficiales nos miren sin siquiera con piedad! ¡Un día más sin hacer nada, madre yo no quiero pelear por un trozo de pan sino por algo que lo valga!

- ¡¿Vivir no es algo que valga?!

-No si solo estamos aquí esperando a que ellos vengan…porque vendrán

Carla cambio su expresión molesta por una consternada.

Mikasa se levanto.

-Yo tambien me uniré, no permitiré que algo le suceda a Eren.

-¡Mikasa!- exclamo Carla, Eren solo la miro, era decisión de su hermana adoptiva seguirlo, él no iba ni a disuadirla ni ha animarla aunque protesto quedamente:

-No tienes que hacerlo.

En eso Armin se levanto.

-Yo tambien.

-¡Armin!- exclamaron todos.

-¡Lo hare!- exclamo con ira.

-Mas razones para que yo entre- dijo Mikasa- Yo los proteger para que no mueran.

-Están locos-musito Carla.

-Madre- Carla se volvió-Por favor, tal vez no puedas entender que… necesito hacer esto, quiero hacerlo. Tienes que pensar que algún día, todos moriremos. Pudimos haber muerto con un carro de pesados troncos aplastándonos o un incendio pero ahora llegamos a estos tiempos donde solo la voluntad de pelear nos salvara-Eren apretó el puño- Y yo quiero eliminarlos aunque muera tratando. Por favor, apoyame.

Carla agacho la mirada, su voz tembló cuando hablo.

-Pero yo no quiero que mueras.

Eren sintió un nudo de la garganta cuando se encontró con los ojos llorosos de su madre.

-Tienes razón- dijo Carla- No puedo entender porque quieres hacer esto y creo que sabes que no pretendo hacerlo, Eren… soy tu madre. Desde que estabas en mi interior, yo siempre te cuidaba, siempre me alimentaba bien, no me permitía enfermarme porque yo no quería que nada te pasara. Es lo que cualquier madre hace. Cuando naciste, era lo mismo pero entonces yo podía abrazarte, consolarte, curar tus heridas y rogar porque la vida siguiera tal y como era. Ahora, que veo que quieres entregar la vida…la vida por la que yo vele y protegí… Mikasa tu también cuando me prometí darte la oportunidad de que fueras una niña feliz con borrón y cuenta nueva…Armin, tu siempre tranquilo e inteligente, unido a tus amigos…de pensar tan solo que pueden…

Carla se quedo en silencio. Eren quiso agregar algo pero Mikasa le hizo una seña para que le diera un minuto. Tras unos minutos, su madre con lágrimas en los ojos dio su veredicto.

-Pero creo que nunca me perdonarían si soy un obstáculo, me odiare por haberte dejado…tal vez debí morir…

-¡No lo digas!- estallo Eren con furia-¡No digas tonterías, estas aquí y yo nunca me hubiera perdonado el dejarte! ¡Yo juro que nadie mas morirá! ¡Y que esos miserables desaparecerán por siempre, hasta el ultimo!

-Eren- Carla le tomo la mano y madre e hijo se miraron profundamente- Mas que eso…les dejare cumplir esta tonta idea si me prometen algo.

Su hijo espero.

-Que van a regresar- dijo Carla- Y más que tratar de morir, traten de vivir.

̎'' Luchar'' pensó Mikasa ''Su hijo dijo eso cuando me salvo y ella quiere que vivamos, luchar para vivir…es lo único que podemos hacer y ofrecer''

_Si esto hubiera sucedido…_

_¿El fuego de Eren seria como el de un furioso incendio que nada puede apagar? ¿O que seria?_

* * *

Este es mi primer fic de Shingeki no Kyojin. La razón por la que me decidí por esta idea fue:

Me traume cuando el titán se comió a Carla.

Quise dar otra perspectiva a Hannes (que fue valiente al final) no me odien por eso ya que en verdad, nadie era fuerte en esos momentos.

Me pico la cuestión del ¿Y que hubiera pasado?...

Y no fue fácil escribir las nuevas razones de Eren por luchar contra los titanes porque el motivo principal de Eren fue justamente la muerte de su madre, si ella hubiera sobrevivido en realidad Eren no sentiría tanto odio hacia los titanes y eso le resta peso a la historia pero recuerden que esto solo es un ¿y si hubiera?

Como solo llevo hasta el capitulo 10 del anime todavía debo asimilar algunas cosas pero ojala eso no afecte mucho.

La sonrisa: Para mi lo peor es que algunos de esos hijos de su re/&^$ ! ta madre es que parece que se están burlando de que tu no puedes hacer nada en contra de ellos además de que luego hacen cosas que ni uno se espera.

*La idea del gobierno: Eso es lo que yo pensé cuando enviaron a los soldados a recuperar el muro María.

Gracias por leer


End file.
